Cauchemar
by CJ-Textes
Summary: (Traduction; traduit de l'anglais 'nightmare') J'ai été réveillé tout ce temps, mais maintenant je suis fatigué. Laisse moi juste m'endormir pour que ce cauchemar puisse se terminer.


**Salut** ^^ Voici maintenant une traduction que j'ai fais sur , Saruhiko & Misaki. L'auteur de ce OS est TheKittenKait ( u/5707167/TheKittenKait) En espérant qu'il vous plaise :D

**Message to TheKittenKait** : Thank you to let me translate your beautiful text. I had a lot of fun to translate it :)

* * *

><p>― Ce ciel est ridiculement beau.<p>

Saruhiko avait les deux yeux braqués sur le ciel rouge du crépuscule. Il était pleinement conscient que la couleur du gazon sur lequel il était couché avait la même teinte. Cette couleur commençait à l'importuner. Il ferma les yeux avec délicatesse, mais il les ouvrit à nouveau. Maintenant, toutes présences sombres lui procuraient une certaine sensation de froid. Le mouvement qu'il fit pour ouvrir les yeux lui fut exténuant, il avait à peine été capable de faire cette action. Comme il regardait une nouvelle fois le ciel, il réalisa qu'il se sentait encore frileux. Le vent soufflait doucement, en emportant à son nez une familière odeur de sang. Il sentit l'humide tissu de son uniforme.

Cette impression, ainsi que cette senteur étaient choses nouvelles pour Saruhiko. Ça faisait déjà un petit moment qu'il était étalé à cet endroit et il n'avait même pas encore remarqué ce fait. Ce n'était pas la chaleur du soleil qui se couchait ni la froideur du gazon sous lui. Ce n'était pas non plus cette douleur qui provenait de la béante plaie sur son ventre. La fraîcheur, qui était entrer en lui et passait par toutes les parcelles de son corps, emplissait ses membres engourdis. Il voulut frémir, mais son corps ne répondait aucunement.

Fushimi était satisfait de regarder ce ciel rouge. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé la couleur rouge, la couleur bleue non plus d'ailleurs. Il les trouvait juste inutiles. Il avait toujours vécu dans un monde gris et il était heureux. Alors pourquoi s'embêter à prendre goût aux couleurs?

Le troisième commandant du Scepter 4 laissa sortir un petit soupir tremblant. Quelque chose de liquide coula du coin de sa bouche. Il n'y avait aucun doute, ce liquide était de la même couleur que ce ciel rouge. Toutefois, ce n'était pas ce qui l'importait présentement.

Étendu là, il n'avait rien d'autres que ses pensées. Il ne pourrait pas aider, mais il se demandait si quelqu'un prendrait le temps de venir jeter un coup d'oeil s'il ne revenait pas de mission. Bien sûr, quelqu'un viendrait vérifer. Il était le troisième commandant après tout. Cependant, Saruhiko se posait une question, est-ce que quelqu'un le chercherait parce qu'il y prendrait _une certaine importance_?

En effect, ils ne le feraient pas.

Saruhiko ne fit que penser à cela, puisqu'il était incapable de bouger sa langue. Pourquoi se préoccuperaient-ils de lui? Il ne s'était jamais vraiment fait d'amis et il agissait toujours froidement avec tout le monde. Tout simplement parce que les n'étaient pas une chose nécessaire, tout comme les couleurs. Une fois, il avait eut un ami. Si Saruhiko pouvait le qualifier par une couleur, il dirait sans hésiter le rouge. Il avait ainsi colorer le monde gris de Saruhiko et, d'une certaine manière, le jeune homme avait apprécié cela. Finalement, leurs chemins furent séparés et le monde du brun revint gris. Il ne s'était point forcé pour trouver une autre couleur dans ce monde. De toute manière, peu importe ce qu'y arriverait, la couleur disparaîtrait et le gris semblerait toujours plus insupportable.

«_Les couleurs sont inutiles, hein?_»

Même s'il avait toujours pensé de cette manière, il devait admettre que la couleur du ciel était étrangement réconfortante. Saruhiko commença à rire d'une manière rauque, mais ce rire devint rapidement sous forme de toux. Plus de sang coula sur le menton de l'homme, ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

Cette agonie avait un horrible processus.

Pourquoi était-il encore en vie?

«_Peut-être_», pensa Saruhiko. «P_eut-être que je suis déjà mort, mais mon âme n'a pas encore trouvé la voie de l'au-delà; l'autre monde._» Mais... n'avait-il pas eut ce moment de crépuscule lorsque deux mondes se rencontre? Un moment parfait pour mourir?

Ce n'était pas que cela lui était important, bien sûr.

Saruhiko voulait juste refermer les yeux, puisque l'effort de les laisser ouverts était bien trop grande. Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas hatés. Le son que faisait les souliers sur la tette était faible et sourd. Il crut alors que ne faisait que s'imaginer des choses. C'est alors qu'un visage se mit dans son champ de vision, cachant ainsi sa vue vers le ciel légèrement mauve. Le garçon qui avait mis son visage devant le sien avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux noisettes.

Fushimi reconnu le garçon aussitôt. Il ouvrit grandement les yeux, très surpris. Tout à coup, le monde sembla plus coloré. «_Misaki, que fais-tu ici?_». Le jeune homme commença à crier après lui, mais ses parules ne l'atteignaient pas, il ne les entendait pas. Saruhiko était sûr et certain qu'il était en train de lui cracher toutes sortes d'insultes. Des choses comme ''Ah, qui est en train de rire maintenant, Saru?'' ou peut-être ''Oh, qu'est-ce qui est arrié à Mii-saa-kii?'', ''Stupide singe''. Le blessé voulut sourire, c'était exactement comme cela que ça devait se produire.

Quelque chose de petit et humide percuta sa joue. Le liquide n'était pas rouge; c'était plutôt comme une petite lumière bleue dans les lueurs du ciel mauve. Saruhiko essayaait de garder sa concentration sur le garçon. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Du moins, le sans qu'il lui restait. Les larmes qui lui tombèrent sur le visage augmentèrent.

«_Pourquoi pleures-tu, Misaki? N'es-tu pas heureux de ma mort?_»

Misaki cria quelque chose à une autre personne, que le brun ne put voir. Il lui retira son chandail, Misaki pressa le morceau de vêtement rouge de sa blessure sur son ventre. Saruhiko était persuadé qu'il aurait eut mal s'il avait senti quoi que ce soit, mais il ne sentait absolument rien.

Subitement, le visage de Misaki disparut de son champ de vision, Saruhiko perçut un léger poids sur son torse. Même si sa chemise était déjà entièrement trempée de ce dégoûtant liquide rouge, il pouvait ressentir les petites gouttes bleues sur sa peau.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, où de petits points lumineux s'étaient formés. Le crépuscule avait prit fin, les étoiles avaient décoré le ciel, démontrant le début de la nuit. Le moment de la rencontre entre les deux mondes venaient de prendre fin. Saruhiko se demandait s'il était condamné à rester dans ce monde pour l'éternité, comme un fantôme. Voir comment les gens prendraient sa mort, comment ils l'oublieront au fil du temps.

Peut-être bien qu'il y portait une quelconque importance...

Il se sentit tout à coup insupportablement fatigué. Dormir sonnait comme un réconfort pour les Rois. ce répos était trop tentant, il ne pouvait pas résister. Il referma doucement les yeux... néanmoins, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'endormir complètement, quelque chose lui claqua le visage. Cela causa aussi plus découlement de sang de sa bouche.

_«Saru, ne t'endors pas, tu dois rester éveillé!»_

Le garçon aux yeux bleus regarda les yeux rouges et enflés du plus âgé. Cette situation lui était particulièrement familière...

* * *

><p>«Ahh!»<p>

Fushimi sursauta et fit branler le lit sur lequl il était couché dans la petite chambre que son meilleur ami et lui avait baptisé ''maison''.

― Qu'y a-t-il, Misaki? demanda-t-il, irrité, tout en cherchant ses lunettes.

Lorsqu'il les trouva, il les mis et aperçut son ami recroquevillé dans son lit. Il entendit des petits sanglots.

― Misaki? dit le plus jeune, de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

Saruhiko fit un air ennuyé, se leva et se dirigea vers son ami encore recroquevillé sur lui-même, au moment où remarqua qu'il ne lui répondait pas.

― Misaki, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Le garçon réagit à cette question, tourna légèrement la tête et leva les yeux vers le plus grand.

― Saru, j'ai fais un cauchemar.

― Sérieusement, Misaki? Tu es vraiment un pleurnichard, réagit aussitôt Fushimi.

― Je ne le suis pas! bouda Misaki. Hey Saru, peux-tu rester ici, juste un instant?

― Pourquoi? Mon lit est juste à côté.

― Saru, s'il te plait, insista Misaki en lui offrant sa plus mignonne expression.

Le plus grand cèda et s'assit près de son ami. Juste au moment où il commençait à se laisser porter par le chauleureux monde rêvé, Misaki le pinça.

«_Saru, ne t'endors pas._»

Fushimi poussa un soupire et regarda dans les mêmes yeux rouges et enflés que tout à l'heure. Il tourna la tête, ennuyé. Après un minuscule instant, Misaki brisa de nouveau le silence.

― Hey, Saru, nous resterons toujours ensemble, n'est-ce pas?

― D'où cette idée te vient, demanda Fushimi en lui jetant un étrange regard.

― Je veux dire, nous sommes les meilleurs potes. Alors, nous ne nous battrons plus jamais et resterons ensemble, n'est-ce pas?

― Nous nous battons tout le temps, lui rappela Saruhiko, puisque son ami semblait l'avoir oublié.

― Non, je parlais d'un gros, d'un vrai combat, répondit Misaki, pensivement.

Fushimi était agacé par l'attitude de son ami, mais il pensa que le cauchemar jouait un grand rôle dans cela. Il resta donc muet. Misaki lui aggripa soudainement le bras.

― Promet-le! Nous resterons toujours ensemble!

― Misaki, c'est que..., commença Saruhiko en le regardant encore avec ses yeux étranges.

― Fais juste le promettre! s'écria Misaki en resserant son emprise sur son bras.

― Ok, ok, je le promet. Tu es content, maintenant?

Apparamment, le plus petit des deux était vraiment soulagé, puisqu'il avait sourit et s'était replacer pour s'endormir.

― Merci, Saru.

* * *

><p>Les souvenirs se terminèrent aussi vite qu'ils avaient commencés. Il se retrouva lui-même encore étendu dans l'herbe sanglant, avec un Misaki qui criait encore au-dessus de lui.<p>

― Hey, Misaki, dit Saruhiko, ayant recueillis toute la force qui lui resterait. Il avait prononcé ces mots avec une voix enroué.

Le jeune homme qui criait se tut et regarda Saruhiko avec surprise.

― J'ai été réveillé pendant tout ce temps, il s'étouffa. mais maintenant je suis fatigué. Laisse moi juste m'endormir pour que ce cauchemar puisse se terminer.

Fushimi sourit en voyant l'expression apparemment choqué du garçon au dessus de lui. Ce n'était pas son habituel sourire narquois. C'était ce sourire du temps de l'école, du temps où sa vie était coloré.

Au moment où il ferma les yeux à nouveau pour laisser le noirceur le prendre, Misaki lui cria après.

― Saru! Comment oses-tu? Tu as oublié notre promesse! Saru!

Il pensa ironiquement que c'était la même personne, qui criait des paroles, de l'amitié et de la peur. Il avait dit ces paroles quelques années auparavant, lorsque Saruhiko avait quitté HOMRA. La simple différence, à cette époque, c'était des paroles remplis de colère et de haine.

Apparemment, son ami avait oublié. Saruhiko avait déjà brisé leur promesse. Sa dernière pensé fut comme un écho dans son esprit lorsqu'il perdit conscience. Son sourire fut heureux, transpercer d'une expression triste.

― Je suis désolé, Misaki. Je n'ai pas pu tenir cette promesse.

* * *

><p>Voilà ^^ C'est maintenant la fin de ce OS, j'espère qu'il vous à plut!<p>

Je dois avoué que j'ai eut quelques petites difficultés en traduisant, à cause du mélange des souvenirs et du présents (Le moment où il se réveille de son rêve avec Misaki et il y retourne quelques secondes après) . Un Saruhiko entre les deux, c'est assez difficile. Mais bon, j'espère que vous comprendrez bien :)

Aussi, je suis vraiment désolé pour les fautes. Je ne suis vraiment pas la plus douée pour ça, mais j'ai corrigé celles que je trouvais. Habituellement, c'est ma bêta ui corrige, mais elle ne pouvait pas corriger ce texte malheureusement. Alors, j'espère que ça vous plaira qu'en même ^.^


End file.
